Stress Release
by articcat621
Summary: An unexpected visit from his lover is just what Draco needed.


A/N: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance. This was written for the 2018 Ron/Draco Fest on LJ. Enjoy!

Warning(s)/Content: Language, Oral Sex.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Stress Release**

Draco dragged his hand through his hair. Letting out a sigh, he turned his head slightly, cracking it. He pushed back from his desk, his chair rolling across the floor. He could really go for a Muggle cigarette at the moment.

It seemed that no matter how much he tried to move through his paperwork, it continued to build up. Sometimes, he really hated owning his own business. Malfoy Industries flourished within the wizarding world, but Merlin, the paperwork never stopped.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in," Draco said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He prayed to Merlin it wasn't his secretary, Lila, with more great news.

"Hey," Ron announced as he entered the office, closing the door behind him.

"Ron," Draco said, a smile on his face when he saw his Weasley enter the office. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later tonight."

Seeing Ron always put a smile on his face. There was just something about the sassy and bold redhead that turned him on. The two of them had unexpectedly run into each other in a pub a few months after the end of the war, and hexes had flown. To both of their surprise, their heated argument had led to the most intense snog they both had ever had.

That had been three years ago, and Draco never looked back. Their romance had been unexpected, but he would never change it for the world. He loved Ron in his own way and knew that Ron loved him back.

"Practice ended early so I thought I'd swing by to check on you, and I'm glad I did. You look like shite, Draco." Ron was a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Draco loved that he was still into Quidditch as it kept his lover's body always looking quite fit.

"I could use a cigarette," Draco admitted.

"I thought you were trying to quit," Ron accused, narrowing his eyes at Draco. "I abhor that habit of yours."

"It's hard when I'm this stressed," Draco retorted before sighing. "Sorry, Ron."

"Well, I have something else in mind that might help you relieve some of this stress." The low murmur in Ron's voice sent a thrill through Draco.

"Just what did you have in mind?" Draco inquired.

Ron approached him, using his wand to flick a locking charm at the office door. "Just sit back and relax."

When Ron stopped in front of him and turned Draco's chair to face him, he dropped to his knees. Draco's eyes widened. "What? Right here? Right now?" he practically squeaked.

"Is that all right?" Ron purred. "I really want to taste you."

Draco nodded excitedly, unable to speak. He watched, his gaze lustful, as Ron began to undo his trousers. Ron was teasing in his movements as he lowered Draco's pants and trousers. "Look at how tense your thighs are," Ron said, tsking. "I'll give you a proper rubdown when you get home tonight," he promised.

"You are far too good to me," Draco murmured, sighing as Ron grasped his cock.

"Don't you ever forget it," Ron teased.

"Never," Draco promised.

Ron worked his cock from the base before leaning forward and taking the head into his mouth. Draco groaned, reaching down and tangling his hands into Ron's hair.

Draco watched Ron eagerly. The sight of his cock disappearing into Ron's mouth was enough to drive him wild with want. He groaned loudly.

The moans and groans that Draco made was enough to spur Ron on. He licked the underneath of Draco's cock, just the way he knew longtime lover liked it. His hands caressed Draco's balls as he peered up at the grey-eyed wizard. "You look so beautiful when you're in pleasure like this," Ron purred.

Draco blushed. "Ron," he groaned. "Please, keep sucking me."

"Yes, sir." Ron resumed pleasuring Draco. He licked and sucked, moaning softly as he did so. Wanting Draco to come, Ron took his cock all the way into his mouth and sucked _hard_.

"Shit, that's it," Draco hissed. "I'm going to come."

Ron took Draco deep once more, gagging slightly when Draco finally came. He swallowed Draco's come as best he could.

When Draco had finished, he released his tough grip on Ron's hair. "Ron," he murmured lovingly.

Ron pulled away with a smirk, wiping his mouth. He teasingly pressed a kiss to the tip of Draco's cock, wanting more. He could feel his own erection rub against his trousers.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco said, lying his head back against his chair. "That was fucking amazing."

Ron stood, brushing the dust from his knees. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said. "Feel a little less stressed?"

Draco stood, pulling up his pants and trousers. "You're fucking amazing," Draco murmured, wrapping his arms around Ron. "I love you," he said softly.

Ron looked surprised, but smiled. "I love you, too, Draco." He kissed Draco lightly.

Though the two of them did not communicate their feelings out loud very often, they both knew how they felt.

"I'll return the favour tonight," Draco promised. "After my rubdown, of course."

Ron laughed. "Sounds perfect, Draco." He kissed him once more. "I should let you get back to work."

"Must you?" Draco whined, looking at the paperwork he still had to file.

"Yes, do your job, Mr Malfoy, or else there may be consequences," Ron said, smirking. He stepped out of Draco's embrace.

"What kind of consequences?" Draco asked, his eyes burning with desire.

"The kinky sort," Ron said, laughing.

"Then I'm definitely not going back to work," Draco said with a laugh. He summoned his cloak. "I'll tell Lila I'm leaving early."

Ron looked pleased with Draco's decision.

Draco wrapped his arm around Ron's waist. "I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home," he whispered his promise in Ron's ear.

Ron trembled. "I look forward to it."

Truth be told, so did Draco. Ron could take a hard fuck - it was one of the many reasons that he loved him.


End file.
